Sentimientos encontrados (Futuro alternativo)
by SonGine
Summary: Una historia de trunks y gine del futuro alternativo. Los androides fueron derrotados junto con cell, los únicos dos saiyajines que quedaron con vida y fueron los salvadores del planeta tierra al acabar con los dos androides que gobernaron por muchos años. Pero los dos saiyajines tienen que vivir sus vidas con normalidad pero gine que fue la último hijo que dejó goku
1. Tu diferencia, conmigo

**¡Hola! (n.n) Aquí les dejo mi historia de Mirai trunks y Mirai Gine. Quiero aclarar que los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia son propiedad de Akira, Estados Unidos, están en el anime y manga de Dragón Ball** .

**NOTA: El personaje de Son Gine is the oc que creer to my fanfics de DB**

* * *

Sinopsis

_Una historia de Trunks y Gine del futuro alternativo. Los androides fueron derrotados junto con la célula, los únicos dos saiyajines que quedaron con la vida y fueron los salvadores del planeta tierra al acabar con los dos androides que gobernaron por muchos años. Pero los dos saiyajines tienen que vivir sus vidas con normalidad, pero también con el último hijo que dejó a Goku cometió un gran error en el pasado por ese error Troncos odiara y la vez la amara._

* * *

_**Sentimientos encontrados (Futuro alternativo)**_

_Capítulo 1_

**Tu diferencia**

Ya había pasado hace un mes desde que regresamos del pasado, Troncos y yo, habíamos visto por segunda vez, para pelear con mi papa y los demás guerreros contra androides, pero nuestro viaje en el tiempo, teníamos terribles consecuencias y sin querer alteramos la historia

"El día 12 de mayo, a las 10 de mañana, en una pequeña isla que está a nueve kilómetros de la Capital del Sur, dos individuos poderosos aparecieron".

Exactamente ese suceso fue igual en el pasado, pero con un pequeño cambio que fue la causa de nuestro viaje en la máquina del tiempo ..

Cuando llegué al pasado Trunks and Yo, fuimos directamente a la isla del sur, llegamos poco después y ya eran las 10:15 de la mañana. Cuando llegué a la calle, en la pequeña ciudad, estaba en caos, era evidente, ya había comenzado, el enfrentamiento de los dos androides contra los guerreros z

Los dos nos dieron la sensación de estar en la guerra, y luego en el camino, pero en la mitad del camino. Nos dejó un poco confundidos ..

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajamos Trunks y Yo, para ver las cercas lo que había ahí ..

"Pero donde salió ese robot tan extraño", dijo Troncos, con un tono tembloroso, mi pregunta fue ¿con quienes estaban peleando? ... Ambos estaban confundidos porque no conocíamos ese sujeto.

Seguimos volando hasta llegar donde estaban los demás, nos llevamos la segunda sorpresa, un hombre más que desconocemos. Todos estaban ahí, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Ten shin han y Vegeta ...

Troncos les dijo a ellos que no conocían a ese hombre, que si estaban peleando con él. En eso Vegeta le respondió "Pero si son los androides que nos platicaste" esas fueron sus palabras

-¿Qué significa esto? Mire a Trunks "Ellos no son los androides que conocemos"

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que dije, Trunks estaba completamente confundido. Bulma es un gran éxito para nosotros. Nos quedamos con los demás, para saber exactamente quién había posado y saber ¿quiénes era esos dos sujetos?

Piccolo nos contó lo que paso, después Trunks and Yo. ¿Qué dijiste como éramos realmente? ¿Androides? ¿Podrías decirte? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? No se equivocó. Llegamos a la montaña donde estaba oculto ese laboratorio. Los androides 17 y 18 habían sido despertados por el Dr. Maki Gero, quien fue asesinado por el mismo 17 ..

Los sucesos se cambiarán por completo.

Afortunadamente Trunks y Yo, logramos cumplir con nuestro objetivo, pudimos evitar esa línea de tiempo, no en el futuro. Los sucesos fueron completamente distintos, mi padre no murió en la enfermedad del corazón, como paso en mi línea del tiempo ...

Aparecieron 3 androides más y un ser llamado Celular, "El se volvió nuestro enemigo", mientras que ahora tenía que proteger el androide 17 y 18, cuando se suponía que ellos habían sido destruidos por nosotros y no ...

¿En qué momento cambio todo? Esa pregunta daba vueltas en mi cabeza, el viaje en la máquina del tiempo era para acabar con los androides, salvar a mi padre de su enfermedad. Era así como tenía que pasar las cosas con los androides, salvar un Goku y no, no paso así ..

Él fue sacrificado para salvar, ya que apareció un monstruo llamado celular, que fue creado por el Dr. Maki Gero, usando las células de todos los guerreros, incluyendo las células de mi padre ..

Gohan fue quien tuvo un mejor trabajo con Célula, pero su egoísmo fue tan grande que el Célula sugiera poco a poco, por el daño que hizo. ¿Qué se puede hacer para salvar a la célula? ¿Cómo se usa? ¿Cómo se hizo? derrotar a Cell ... Trunks and Yo, nos hicimos más fuertes, ambos entrenamos en la habitación del tiempo, entrenamos con nuestros padres y de nuevo con Gohan ..

Una vez que hayamos visto nuestro objetivo regresamos a nuestro futuro, porque no habíamos tenido una lucha contra esos dos androides.

Aún recuerdo como Troncos asesino a 17, algo que no se si me dolió o me alegro, ya que sentí algo por 17 cuando conté a Troncos de lo que había pasado entre 17 y Yo. El cambio fue mucho mejor que nunca, porque me di cuenta de lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Mi papá me advirtió cuando se confesó y me dijo que al decirle a Trunks, el cambiado conmigo y no se equivocó. Ya tenemos una época desde que regresamos a nuestro futuro, nuestra amistad ya no era la misma de antes.

Troncos cambio mucho hacia mí, ahora era más frío y cortante ya no había confianza entre los dos. No sabía hasta qué punto se trataría.

El día de hoy, tengo que reunirme con él. Porque nos gustaría ayudar a las personas a reconstruir las ciudades. Pero tengo que aceptar que era un poco incómodo, estar con Troncos sin que me hable como antes, pero tengo que acompañarlo, y que no le va a dejar toda la obligación de él ... Baje para desayunar con mi madre después de unas horas. estaba despidiendo de ella ...

Leche: Me saludas a Trunks ya Bulma -me dice mi madre mientras que te acompaña a la puerta-  
Gine: Si mama, les daré tu saludos ambos

Respondí a las preguntas que se elevan en el aire para ir volando a toda la velocidad, después del pequeño tiempo había llegado a la isla del sur, donde haríamos la reparación de la ciudad, quedando pocos habitantes, todos ayudándoos, enviándonos el ki de Trunks y pasé donde él estaba ..

Gine: ¡Hola troncos! -lo salude, al bajar al suelo, pero el no volteo a verme- ¿cómo estás? -Dije con una sonrisa-

Troncos: llegas temprano, debemos hacer muchas cosas, porque no ayudas por haya

Respuesta en un tono muy cortante, sin darme los buenos días, sin responder a mi saludo. No puedo hablar de él, me di la media vuelta, sin decir ninguna palabra. Observe que habían tenido unos hombres que querían levantar los escombros, los libros, los padres, los padres, los padres, los padres, los padres, los padres y los niños.

Hombre: Pero si es muy fuerte señorita.

Gine: Es porque soy diferente a mi -respondí sin dejar de trabajar quitando los escombros-

Después de unas horas seguimos trabajando, hasta que alguien me me acerco.

Troncos: le recomendamos que descansen ya es la hora del almuerzo -menciono Trunks colocándose frente a mí-

Gine: No tengo hambre gracias -respondí y solo me di media vuelta-

Troncos: ¿Estás enferma o qué? -pregunta-

Gine: ¡NO! .. Es solo que no quiero almorzar contigo

Troncos: ¡Eh! ¿Acaso almorzaras con alguien?

Era patética su pregunta, no resistí más y ...

Gine: ¡SOLO QUE NO SOPORTO MAS ESTA SITUACIÓN! -le grité-

Troncos: ¡¿De qué hablas de que situación gine ?!

Esa pregunta fue un poco estúpida ya que él, sabía bien de qué situación se habla, se ve hacia el que no sabía nada, algo que me molesto, porque pensé que solo se hace, solo para grabar mi error con 17.

Gine: Eres muy diferente conmigo ya no eres el mismo, ha cambiado mucho desde aquel día en que conté de ..

Pero Trunks no me dejó hablar y me interrumpió ...

Troncos: ¡No lo digas ya basta! Vamos almorzar y déjate de estupideces -dice en tono molesto mientras que se alejó de mi-

Gine: Mejor déjate tú de estupideces -dije llorando- yo no seguiré así contigo, si te molestas en mi presencia.

Me fui volando muy mal, no mire hacia atrás, solo lo único que lo que quería era estar lejos de él, ya no puedo seguir con esta situación de esta forma, me dolía mucho que eres molesto conmigo por haber sido asesinado por mi hermano y el que nos hizo vivir en un infierno ...

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo, es la segunda vez que lo subo a esta plataforma de fanfics ya que eh decidido editar la historia. Espero sus comentarios (n.n)


	2. Recuerdos

Capítulo 2

¡Recuerdos!

Me fui volando a toda velocidad, quería desaparecer los recuerdos que me dejo el, me sentía mal, estaba perdida en mis propios pensamientos, así que fui a un lugar donde iba cada vez que necesitaba estar a su lado o sentirme protegida. Pero el, ya no estaba para decirme las cosas que me enamoraban y sentir sus brazos. Llegue a un lago, me acosté en el césped y recordé esos momentos que me hizo pasar el.

-¿Cómo me haces falta?... ¡te extraño!... ¡te necesito!

Me decía a mí misma, mi mente se llenó de tantos recuerdos hermoso como tristes..

-Como me pude enamorar de ti sabiendo que eras el asesino de mi hermano y el que nos hizo un vivir en un infierno -Buscaba respuestas pero no las encontraba.. –porque se lo dije a trunks me hubiera quedado callada y no le tuve que decir del amor que sentí por 17. Era mejor callármelo pero tengo que admitir que el día que te mato me dio rabia pero era lo mejor-

Gine: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunte en una manera muy fría..

Trunks: Vine a hablar contigo. -Mira al rededor- pero por lo visto este lugar te recuerda a él o me equivoco.

Gine: No te equivocas aquí era el lugar donde nos veíamos para estar solos -respondí, mientras que escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas sollozando

Trunks: Cómo pudiste enredarte con el asesino de tu hermano, mientras que tus venias aquí con él para amarlo. ¡Gohan y Yo, entrenábamos para acabarlo a él y a 18!... -dice muy molesto

Gine: ¡Él no era malo! Él era bueno solo que las cosas no salieron bien con ustedes –respondí mientras que me levantaba y me puse frente a Trunks

Turnks: ¡ESTAS LOCA! –grita furioso contra mi mientas que me tomaba de los brazos– ¡EL FUE EL ASESINO DE GOHAN, EL QUE DEJO A TU SOBRINA SIN PADRE!

Gine:¡TU LO HAS DICHO FUE! –Dije molesta, al igual gritando– ¡EN VERBO DE PASADO, ¡EL YA NO ESTA CON VIDA! TU LO ASESINASTE. JUNTO CON 18! -unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la saiyajin- YO DEBO QUE HACER MI VIDA. ¡EL YA NO ESTA AMI LADO, LO ASESINASTE DEBO QUE DEJAR MI AMOR ATRÁS PORQUE EL YA NO ESTA!...

Gine empezó a llorar, no entendía como pudo a verse enamorado del androide 17 el que asesino a gohan y a los demás guerreros, el que nos hizo vivir un infierno pero en mi cabeza había una pregunta que quería que la contestara ella..

Trunks: Quiero hacerte una pregunta –le pregunte un poco más calmado–

Gine: ¿Dime qué es?

Trunks: ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo mate con mis propias manos? ya que tu estuviste ahí, ¿dime qué fue lo que pensaste de mi al asesinarlo?

Gine: ¿Qué sentí cuando lo asesinaste? –Me quede callada por unos segundos para poder contestar esa pregunta– ¡TE ODIE! Pero era lo mejor que tenías que hacer

Su respuesta era lo que no esperaba me odio por haber matado al androide, no entendía su amor hacia él. Solo me quede callado y me día la media vuelta y me marche volando, la deje ahí sola con sus recuerdos de ella con él. Ya no quería saber más de ella, este día sería la última vez que la iba a ver. Me dirigí a la corporación mi madre estaba en el jardín esperándome, estaba muy alegre como siempre.

Bulma: ¡Hola Trunks!... ¿cómo te fue? -pregunta mientas que me da un abrazo–

Trunks: Bien mama –respondí un poco desanimado– dime ya está la corporación lista para trabajar de nuevo

Bulma: si ya solo debo que hacer un viaje en un par de días para cerrar unas negociaciones con unas empresas y seria lo único que falta para que la cooperación trabaje de nuevo, pero dime cómo les va con la construcción de la isla del sur.

Trunks: Muy bien mama pero que si vamos a dentro y te platico todo.

Bulma: Trunks te pasa algo hijo?

Mi madre me conocía a la perfección ya que se había dado cuenta que no estaba bien ya que desde que regrese del pasado, estaba raro mi madre no sabía él porque pero no le quería decir nada sobre lo de Gine.

Bulma: Trunks debo que hablar contigo, sobre tu vida

Trunks: ¡Eh! ¿Mi vida? -exclame

Bulma: Trunks vamos a tomar él te

Trunks: Si mama

Tome el té con mi mama para poder platicar, no sabía de qué quería hablar ya que no entendí, nos sentamos y comimos unos pastelillos, había mucha tranquilidad ya podíamos hacer nuestras vidas normales sin miedo a salir.

Bulma: Trunks ya tenemos paz en la tierra pero de eso no quería hablar –dice mientas toma un pastelillo– debes que hacer tu vida, es decir que tienes que buscar una novia

Trunks: ¡Novia!... mama por favor no tengo tiempo para eso, debo que hacer muchas cosas

Bulma: Trunks tienes necesidades de hombre, habrán a veces que te sientas solo y quieras compañía de una mujer y no me refiero de tener platicas, tú sabes a que me refiero -dice en un tono pícaro- aparte Yo estoy vieja, no me gustaros que estuvieras solo, cuando tenga que morir

Trunks: ¡Mama no digas eso! No soy un niño ya estoy grande y conozco mis necesidades como hombre y sabes no hay nadie que me llame la atención como mujer aun

Bulma: qué me dices de Gine, ella es muy hermosa me imagino que estés con ella como pareja, sería muy bonito que ella y tú, tengan algo

Cuando dije eso Trunks solo se levantó de la mesa y se fue sin decirme nada pero me di cuenta de que se molestó pero por el comentario que le hice. Yo me quede en el jardín disfrutando del hermoso día.

No sabía porque me sentía tan mal solo de recordad que Gine fue mujer de 17 porque me ponía tan mal eso, solo de pensar o de imaginar ella entregándose a él. Me daba una rabia que no soportaba como disfrute asesinarlo con mis manos, pero tenía que admitir que no podía soportar ver la a Gine de nuevo, la quería lejos de mi...

Los días pasaron, Gine ya no iba ayudarme con la reconstrucción de la ciudad desde aquel día en que nos peleamos. Todo mi día fue tranquilo solo trabajando, estaba un poco cansado así que decidí ir a casa temprano para descansar. Al llegar a casa pude escuchar unas voces que provenían de la sala, al entrar encontré a mi mama con la señora Milk y Videl que habían venido a visitarla.

Trunks: Buenas tardes como han estado –pregunte mientras que me sentaba en el sillón

Milk: Muy bien y tu como has estado?

Trunks: Trabajando muy duro con la reconstrucción de las ciudades, es un poco pesado ya que estoy solo

Videl: Pero si Gine te está ayudando con la reconstrucción de la cuidad

Bulma: Gine te ayuda o no?

Trunks: No ella de hace unas semanas ya no me ayuda, tuvimos unos problemas y mejor ella se alejó de mi para no seguir con peleas

Eso llego Gine con Pan, ella era la hija de Gohan tenía 7 años era muy parecida a él y era una niña muy alegre..

Pan: ¡Hola trunks! -saluda, muy feliz- ¿cómo has estado?

Trunks: Muy bien y tu pequeña pan?

Pan: ¡Muy bien! -sonríe- Mira lo que me compro-me muestra un juguete- el novio de mi tía

Cuando dijo eso pan todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no sabían de qué Gine tenía novio.

Pan: Se me olvido que no tenía que decirlo -se tapa la boca y mira a Gine- ¡Los siento tía! -susurra

Milk: ¿NOVIO? –Dice molesta– como que tienes novio y cuando me lo ibas a decir

Gine: Por favor mama no hablamos ahora de eso si -mira a pan- llegando a casa hablamos si

Milk: tienes razón -responde mientras que se dirijo a la cocina- no es momento, mejor preparemos todo para comer


	3. Saiyajin vs Saiyajin

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Saiyajin Vs Saiyajin**_

Bulma: Ya tienes novio que bueno –dice mi madre un poco desilusionada mientas que mira a Gine

Gine: No me gustaría hablar de eso por favor Bulma –responde un poco apenada

Bulma: Comprendo que mares muy discretos en tu vida privada

Leche salina de la cocina y el pregunto a Gine.

Leche: ¡GINE! -grita- dime porque ya no ayudas a Trunks en la reconstrucción de la ciudad

Gine: ¿Por qué le dijiste? ¡Que ya no te ayudo! –Dice en tono molesto

Gine me observo con su típica mirada asesina. Tenía que admitir que cuando se enojaba, era idéntica a su madre.

Troncos: pensé que ellos sabían que no tengo mi ayuda con un poco de miedo, lo siento

Gine: ¡AY TE ODIO! -exclamo muy enfadada- NO TENIAS PORQUE DECIRLES NADA A ELLAS

Gine salió de la sala muy molesta, todos nos quedamos en silencio, en eso la señora La leche fue de tras Gine para hablar con ella. Mi madre y mi video fueron para la cocina.

Creo que era mejor no decir nada

La señora Milk entro a la sala, pidiéndome disculpas en la forma en que me grito Gine pero solo le respondí que no se preocupara, que usted sabía que se iba a tener esa forma y fue un error mío haber delatado que usted no tenía su ayuda . Después de que salga de la sala para buscar a Gine para pedirle disculpas.

Troncos: Sabia que estarías aquí -dije mientras que me sentaba a un lado de ella

Gine: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pregunto sin mirarme

Trunks: Vine a pedirte disculpas, pensé que ellas saban que me ayuden más en la construcción de las ciudades

Gine: No dije nada porque iban a preguntar -agacha la cabeza y en una voz baja dados- iban a la pregunta de la razón por la cual no quiero que sepan el motivo

Trunks: Entiendo -nos quedamos en silencioso los dos-, tienes novia ya?

Gine: ¡No! -suspira- pan se equivoca, solo tuve una cita pero no es nada serio

Troncos: ¿Quién es?

Gine: NO TENGO PORQUE DECIRTE LAS COSAS -me levante molesta- ESCUCHA SOLO ESTARÉ CONTIGO PARA QUE MI MAMA Y BULMA. NO HAGAN PREGUNTAS. PERO CUANDO ESTEMOS SOLO NOSOTROS DOS, EVITA DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA

Troncos: ¡ME ALEJAS DE TI POR HABER ASESINADO A ESE MALDITO DE 17! -grita- PORQUE SOY SU ASESINO

Gine solo se quedó callada no respondió a Troncos, pero ese silencio era la respuesta para el saiyajin. Troncos tomo un Gine de los brazos un poco brusco.

Troncos: Dime en mi cara que me odias por haberlo asesinado

Gine: No -exclama- no puedo odiarte porque fuiste tú quien nos libró de ellos

Trunks: Por favor -la estruja- olvídate de los demás y responde lo que sientes en realidad

Gine: ¡QUIERES ESCUCHARLO! -su voz se quiebra-, SI TE ODIO

Troncos escucharon lo que quería oír, tomé a Gine entre sus brazos y me llevo a un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Gine no sabía exactamente qué pasaba y que Trunks, volaba a toda velocidad.

Gine: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Porque nos alejamos de la ciudad?

Trunks bajo a un bosque y se trasformó en saiyajin ..

Troncos: VAMOS A PELEAR -dice en un tono serio- QUIERO QUE TE DESQUITA CONMIGO POR HABER MATADO AL AMOR DE TU VIDA

Gine: ¿QUE? -responde confundida- No peleare contigo -se eleva en el aire- ESTAS LOCO

La imagen se muestra en su página principal.

Troncos: Si no me atacas tu -dice haciendo una esfera de energía en su mano- ¡YO LO HARÉ!

El saiyajin arrojo la esfera de energía contra Gine.

Gine: ¿PORQUE QUIERES PELEAR? -desvía el ataque

Troncos: Ya te lo dije, para que te cuentes conmigo por a matado al hombre de tu vida. –Grita en tono molesto– y aquí estamos pelear sin ningún problema

Gine se lanzó contra Trunks, ambos llamados a pelear. Ella conocía la perfección todos los movimientos del saiyajin. Al igual el, conocía los movimientos, ataques de ella. Trunks arrojo un Burning Attack. Logrando su objetivo Gine fue dar contra el suelo, pero la saiyajin, se encuentra con _Kame Hame Ha,_ quefue esquivado por el saiyajin.

Pero ese Kame Hame Ha, solo fue una pequeña distracción para Trunks ya que Gine, lo tomo por sopesa con una técnica nueva ..

Gine: ¡Donuts galácticos! -grita-

Consiste en crear un anillo de energía que sirva de objetivo para que se cierre sobre él, en lo que se refiere a la causa de la presión y el calor de la energía. Es una técnica poderosa.

Troncos: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -grita del dolor- ¿qué esto? -mira el anillo de energía que lo rodea-

Gine: No quiero seguir con esta pelea, no sé lo que quiero decir, No hay odio por haber matado un 17, fue lo mejor que hiciste

El anillo de la energía desapareció, Troncos cayó al suelo y el ataque, lo mismo que el pasado.

Gine: ¡Troncos! -Lo atrapa y lo lleva una tierra- creo que me pase un poco. ¡LO SIENTO! -dice colocando a Troncos en el piso, y coloca la cabeza del saiyajin en sus piernas- no quería lastimarte

Troncos: No tienes por qué disculparte -responde- fui yo quien comienzo

Gine: Por favor -dice sollozando- no quiero que nos lastimemos uno al otro

Troncos: ¡Eh! Espera no tienes por qué llorar -se levanta- yo lo hice para que pudieras desecitar tu coraje contra mí por asesinar a 17

Gine: YO NO TE ODIO -responde llorando-

Troncos: Cómo decirte que te he dicho odias, por haber matado al androide 17, Pensar que esta es la mejor forma de poder arreglar las cosas entre nosotros –mira a Gine- Me haces sentir el peor hombre por haber acabado con él.

Gine: No quería que te sintieras así con la muerte de 17 –toma a truns de la mano- Yo no te culpo por haberlo matado, era lo que iba a pasar por eso fuimos al pasado para hacernos fuertes y para prevenir a los demás por Los androides y para terminar con nuestro infierno.

Troncos: no me odias por a matado al androide 17

Gine: ¡No TE ODIO! –Lo abraza– solo lo dije por impulso, estaba molesta contra ti, por la forma en que me tratabas desde aquel día en que te conté que paso entre Yo y 17.


End file.
